Avengers imagines
by CrazyAnxiousAuthor
Summary: Message me to request imagines ;)


_**Imagine Steve comes to your door all beaten up because he wants to see you **_

Brooke sat on the sofa, her lips pressed against the remote. The TV was on, playing her favorite show, but for some reason she couldn't seem to focus on it. She was too concentrated on overthinking. She was worried about Steve. She hadn't seen him in days, and she was starting to get nervous. She knew he was probably on some mission, saving the world, hunting bad people, but sometime in her seemed to be saying something was wrong.

She turned the TV off, throwing the remote on the coffee table. She took a swig from her wine glass, and pulled a soft blanket to her chin. She chewed on her lips, her hands fidgeting beneath the blanket. Finally she couldn't take it anymore and she threw off the blanket and walked to the kitchen. She threw open the freezer, searching for her tub of vanilla ice cream. Grabbing a spoon, she walked back to the couch and began to eat away her anxiety. It wasn't healthy, true, but it was the only thing that made her feel even a tiny bit better.

A knock at the door started her, and she quickly set the tub down and the spoon next to it. She threw the blanket to the side and walked to the door, trembling slightly, and chewing on her lips again, until it began to bleed slightly. She slowly swung the door open. And there he was.

"Steve?" Brooke squeaked

"Yeah. It's me." He was covered in blood. He'd suffered a blow to the head, and it was just beginning to bruise. His nose ran with blood and it dripped down his chin and onto his pale blue shirt. He had tear stains on his cheek, and his eyes showed a great deal of emotion.

Brooke grabbed his hand, which was also bloodied and bruised and pulled him into the kitchen. He glanced at the ice cream. "Rough night?"

"Rough year. But you seem to have had it worse. Come here." She has him sit on the metal barstool as she searched for the first aid kit underneath the sink. She grabbed the tweezers, the thread, a needle, and big stack of various bandages as well as a couple of ointments. "Need a drink?"

"Definitely."

She grabbed a bottle of Jim Bean Bourbon, and poured some into a glass. "Here, take more if you need."

He downed the entire the drink in one gulp. "I can't get drunk."

"I know." Brooke grabbed his hands, cleaning them with a wet rag, and then wrapping them tightly in bandages. "Take this." She handed Steve a wet rag to clean his face.

"Thanks Brooke. You know, you've always been good at helping me out." He wiped his nose, wincing slightly.

"Well. I am your friend." She began checking out the gash on the side of his face, and wiping it clean with a wet rag. "But steve, you really need to go to the hospital next time."

Steve looked at his hands. "You know I can't do that."

"Why not. I don't get it."

Steve licked his lips. "I just can't. Not after all the things I lose there."

"I work at the hospital you know. I could be there if you needed me to." Brooke grabbed some medical tape and placed three pieces on his cut.

"Thanks, Brooke. I mean it, I do, but I just can't."

"Alright." She closed the first aid kit and took the bloody rag from Steve. "Ice cream?"

Steve smiled slightly. "Why not?"

They walked to the couch, sitting down, and placing the ice cream bucket between them, each with their own spoon. Brooke turned the TV on again, and switched it to the channel that played classics like full house and friends. They sat in silence for thirty minutes until she looked over at Steve and caught him staring at her.

"What."

Steve shook his head. "Nothing. You're just beautiful."

Brooke blushed. "Is that the alcohol talking?"

"I told you. I can't get drunk." He set the ice cream tub on the coffee table and scooted closer to Brooke. He grabbed her face softly putting his hand on her cheek. He put his other hand on her thigh, lightly tracing a pattern with his finger.

"Steve, what are you doing?"

"Finally telling you maybe."

"Telling me what."

"How much I love you." He leaned in, kissing her gently on the lips. She kissed him back, harder this time. Feeling the stubble on his jawline, running her fingers through his hair, and feeling his muscles. she tore her lips away.

"Then I should let you know…. I love you too."

_**Finding the Avengers in your living room **_

"Isaac." Brooke yelled up the stairs. "Lunchtime! Let's go!"

"Coming mom!" The little boy ran down the stairs, his blonde hair was a mess, and he was still in his dinosaur pajamas.

"I made your favorite." Brooke helped him up into his chair, and gave him a bright blue plate with chicken nuggets and green beans. "I ran out of the dinosaur shaped ones, I'll have to go to the store tomorrow." She smiled, and held her little boys face in her hand. "Mommy loves you."

Someone cleared their throat behind her, she wheeled around, grabbing the gun out from under her shirt. But she let her hold on it slip when she saw Tony's alarmed face. "Tony?"

"Hey Brooke. Sorry, we would've knocked but…" Tony eyes trailed to the kid. "Woah."

She slipped the gun into her pants. "What."

"You have a kid."

"Alrighty. Isaac, honey, mom has to go talk to this nice man real fast. Finish your lunch and then you can go play in your room." She gave him a kiss on the forehead and then shoved Tony into the living room. "Guys! What the hell?" All the six avengers stood in the room.

"Brooke, we need help." Steve stepped forward.

"No." She held up a finger. "No way. I'm done with that. I have responsibilities now."

Steve clenched his jaw. "Brooke…"

"No." She snapped. "You can't ask me to do this."

"Listen, Brooke. We know this isn't easy. We know what's happened to you before, we can't ignore that , but we can't ignore this threat either." Nat said.

Brooke's eyes burned. "Guys. I can't."

Tony looked at his feet. "She has a kid."

"What?" Steve was shocked. "Brooke."

"What? So I have some secrets. I don't want him to know who I was. I just wanted a normal life for a change."

Bruce cleared his throat. "Brooke. Please."

"No." Brooke said harshly. "I won't do it. Now, you've overstayed your welcome. please leave."

They began to shuffle out the door. But Steve stayed behind a minute. "Brooke…"

"Steve. Please leave. Just go."

"Wait a minute. How old is the kid?"

Brooke shrugged. "Four."

Steve went pale. "Is…is it possible….could it be mine?"

"Steve. Please just go."

He grabbed her arm tightly. "Is it mine."

Brooke let a tear run down her cheek. "Yes. His name is Isaac."

"Can I meet him?"

Brooke shook her head. "No. Sorry, Steve. But your the last thing he needs right now."

"Please." His eyes filled with tears. "Just let me see him."

Brooke sighed. She led him to the kitchen, Isaac sat at the table shoving food into his mouth, not seeing Steve or Brooke watching him silently.

"Wow." Steve whispered. Broken grabbed his hand and sat him on the couch. "What?" Brooke just stared into his eye. "Brooke?"

"He has your eyes. Everyday I get lost in them. And everyday I think of you."

"Think of what I did to you? I know I messed up."

Brooke shook her head and grabbed Steve's hand. "No, actually. I don't think of that day. I just think of you. Your eyes….and how much I miss them."

Steve chuckled.

"It's true. Yeah, you messed up, and I don't know if I can forget that. But what I do know is that I'm still in love with you."

"Mom?" Isaac stood in the doorway. "Who's that?"

"Come here." Isaac ran into his mother's arms. "This is Steve."

"Hi Steve….why are you crying? Are you sad?"

Steve shook his head. "I'm just so happy to see you."

Isaac smiled innocently.

"This is your dad, he was out saving the world and couldn't say hi. But he's here now. And we are going to go with him to a special place so that mommy can help him."

Isaacs eyes lit up. "We're going on a trip? With dad?"

"Yup." She looked at Steve and winked. "Yes we are."


End file.
